A Wildcat's Fury
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: all people have their breaking point, Unfortunately for Mint and Ryou, Ichigo has finally reached hers! Rated T for Language


**MC: been a while since i did a Tokyo Mew Mew fic, let's see if not rusty.**

 **Pudding: Yay! MC-sama is back!**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"A Wildcat's Fury"**

 **(i don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, wish i did though...)**

 **(Author's POV)**

if there are two emotion a child knows without being taught, it is Love and Fury, but can a child feel an emotion so strong as Fury? a feeling that causes one to give in to their primal instincts?

Yes, but only when they are pushed just so far, past the line that seperates Man from the animals.

this is the tale of Ichigo Momomya, a girl spliced with Wildcat DNA, given powers she did not want, forced into a war that almost cost her life, who must earn her living in a cafe as a waitress while balancing her double life, there are however 2 obstructions in her life.

Ryou Shorigane, creator of the Mew Project and the cafe's owner, who constantly insults her and degrades her.

and then there's Mint Aizawa, a spoiled, lazy good for nothing rich girl who "works" at the cafe, and by work i mean just sits there, drink tea, and complains.

the things poor Ichigo goes through is enough to drive even the strongest of men Insane...

what Ryou and Mint fail to understand is that all living creatures have their breaking point...

...one day, Ichigo finally reached hers.

it was a dark and gloomy day, Ichigo was talking on her phone and she ran to an emergency at the Cafe, there was a Oil fire in the kitchen and most of the Cafe was on fire!

Ichigo was preoccupied with a dillema of her own, it was her parents 35th anniversery and she had sunk her entire salary on a special package...

...her problem, the package was a day overdue!

"yes that package! i had the box custom-made and it was supposed to be here by now!" she barked.

(phone responds)

"well i have problems of my own! but you don't see me complaining!" yelled Ichigo.

(phone responds)

"Well Screw you then!" said Ichigo as she hung up, just then...

KABOOOOM!

Ichigo's eye's widened as she heard that.

"yipe..." she said as she sped twords the now destroyed cafe.

when she finally made, the cafe was incenerated from the inside, smoke was spewing from the roof and most of the cafe was totaled.

"Ichigo-onnechan!" said a voice.

The Redhead turned around to find Pudding and Lettuce running behind her.

"uh...are we too late?" squeaked Lettuce.

"what was your first guess?" said a voice before Ichigo could respond.

the trio turned to find Mint, Zakuro, Berry, Ryou, and Keichiro, all covered in ashes!

"Ichigo...where the hell were you!" said Ryou, "i ask you to come here quick, and here you are, late as usual."

"I was heading to you, but somthing came up at the post office...a package of mine was a day overdue and..." she said before Mint interupted.

"we almost died...because of a package?" sneered Mint, "of all the dumbass excuses, this tops them all!"

"it is not an excuse!" spat Ichigo, "and it was an important gift for my parents."

"Ryou, Ichigo has her reasons, we're alive, that's what matters." said Berry.

"All of our equpment was totaled because of you!" Ryou said pointing at Ichigo, "i don't care if was a familly heirloom, Your duties to the cafe come first!"

Mint walked over to ichigo, still fuming from Ryou's words.

she shoved a burnt teapot at her face, "this...was my favorite teapot! this...is on your head! just once, just once in your miserable, worthless life, learn to come to work on time! you piece of..." was all she could say before Ichigo finally snapped...

"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUUIPPPPPPPPP" she screamed, she screamed it so loud, the entire cafe shook, cracking the earth below.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUUT UP!" she yelled in fury.

Pudding and Lettuce along with Berry and Zakuro and Keichiro backed away, prefering not to be around Ichigo when she is like this.

"What is this? Be A Complete Asshole To Ichigo Day?" she roared, "it's not enough that my package is a day overdue on the most important day of my parents lives, but i have to deal with the cafe tyrant and his Lazy bitch sidekick?" she finished, her face red with fury!

"Just once, i would like to come in here without feeling like garbage!" said Ichigo, "but no! this is what i get!"

she then proceeded to raise her pant leg upward, revealing her Mew Mark, "i did **NOT** ask for this, this is not a blessing, this is a fucking curse!" she spat, "and now i have to spend the rest of my life with this, but i will tell you this, i ain't spending it with you assholes! I QUIT!"

after that she ran home, crying as loud as possible.

"yikes..."said Berry.

"yikes is putting it mildly" said Zakuro.

Lettuce and Pudding turned to Mint and Ryou, who's mouths were hanging, never in their lives have they heard Ichigo say those words.

Lettuce slapped Ryou in the face, "you...had NO RIGHT to say those awfull things to her!" she spat, venom coated in her words.

"Ichigo works her ass off 24/7 and this is the thanks she gets na no da? i always thought the reason you were so mean to her was because you were pushing her to do better, but i see you just wanted to make her as bitter and cruel as you!" Pudding said as she and Lettuce left to find Ichigo.

Just as they did, Zakuro walked in and stared at the duo with disaproval.

"i hope you are both proud of yourselves, Lettuce was right, you guys crossed the line, before we can even consider reparing the cafe, you both owe Ichigo a big apology" said Keichiro.

 **Back at Ichigo's**...

Pudding and Lettuce decided to sleep over at Ichigo's, after her meltdown at the Cafe, Ichigo said she just wanted some sleep.

her mother took her tempreture, "honey, you have a fever, you should stay home tomorrow." said Sakura.

Ichigo nodded as she fell asleep...

the next morning, Pudding and Lettuce were enjoying breakfast, Sakura was a very good cook, just like ichigo.

"Pudding, can you see if Ichigo is hungry?" asked Shintaro, Ichigo's Father.

the monkey girl nodded as she ran upstairs, she entered ichigo's room, to find ichigo's sleeping form, but something was different.

"Ichigo! time for breakfast na no da!" Pudding squeaked.

But ichigo was still...

Pudding tugged at her gently but stil no response.

then Pudding noticed somthing, Ichigo's skin was slightly pale...and she did not make a sound.

"LETTUCE!" Pudding yelled.

the green mew rushed upstairs and joined Pudding.

"ichigo is not moving na no da, and her skin is pale..." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Lettuce checked her pulse...nothing.

"Pudding, i'm sorry, but...but...Ichigo died in her sleep." Lettuce said, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"NO! she can't be dead na no da! Ichigo is stronger than this!" Pudding cried.

Lettuce held Pudding as Sakura and Shintaro came up to see ichigo, both fell to the ground in tears...

after Ichigo's body was taken to the mourge, doctors found out that Ichigo died of a heart attack while asleep.

Ichigo's funeral wasn't short, but it was worth it, friends, family, even the Kisshu and the aliens paid their respects, Kisshu was the most upset.

then, Ryou came with some flowers, when Sakura saw him, she went balastic!

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON HER!" she screamed, it took both Berry and Lettuce to keep Sakura from ripping Ryou apart.

as the fight raged on, Ichigo's courpse sheded a single tear...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **MC: Send a review if you think i should make this a series!**

 **Pudding: Waahhhh!**

 **MC: not all stories have happy endings?**

 **PLZ Review!**


End file.
